The invention concerns a pivot bearing for a wheel suspension, in particular for a front axle for a motor vehicle, containing a wheel bearing receiver, a steering arm, a spring strut receiver with a damper clamping and a carrier rib.
Pivot bearings constitute a connection between the damper or spring strut, the wheel bearing, the steering gear and the transverse control arm on the front axle of a motor vehicle.
DE 102 12 873 B4 discloses a pivot bearing in which the spring strut is inserted with its free lower end into a clamping ring provided on the pivot bearing, which clamping ring is tightened by means of a bolt-nut connection such that the pivot bearing is held securely on the lower end of the spring strut. The disadvantage of such a pivot bearing is the massive construction which has a high weight due to the extensive clamping oriented against the inside of the vehicle; this is undesirable in modern vehicles since the aim is to reduce fuel consumption.
DE 10 2005 040 101 A1 discloses a pivot bearing in which the clamping is formed by the two clamping rings arranged above each other. This is less massive, but precise production of the cone in the clamping rings to guarantee optimum accommodation of the spring strut is very costly to produce.
CH 659 442 discloses a pivot bearing which has the damper clamping arranged in the direction of the outside of the vehicle. However the bolt is arranged such that it intersects the spring strut tube in a segmented manner, which entails the disadvantage of additional deformation of the spring strut.
The object of the invention is to propose a pivot bearing and an associated method which allows optimum damper clamping and withstands the loads occurring. Due to the bionic formation, a weight-saving is also achieved. Furthermore the object is to produce a pivot bearing in a method which requires as few additional working steps as possible until the pivot bearing is ready for installation.